


be my slut

by kenzXquinn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Degradation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzXquinn/pseuds/kenzXquinn
Summary: i’m a lesbian who’s never written f/f content before so i decided to write this at 2 am. my friends told me it was hot, so you might too.
Relationships: OFC/OFC
Kudos: 31





	be my slut

“You look so pretty like this, baby. I could watch you all day,” Alex watched the muscles in Jane’s arms fight against the ropes in a useless attempt to break free. The younger girl’s wrists were tied securely to the corners of the bed, the crimson colored rope standing out on Jane’s dark brown skin. 

“I need a color, Jane.” 

“Green.” The other girl whimpered. 

“Good girl. I’m gonna blindfold you now, okay?” The domme knelt pulled out a long piece of black fabric and tied it gently around the girl’s head. Jane didn’t move a muscle, knowing Alex wouldn’t go easy on her if she disobeyed. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Angel. So sweet and submissive for me,” Alex hovered over the smaller girl, lightly trailing kisses down her neck. Goosebumps formed on Jane’s body from the praise. 

“Only for you,” Jane found the confidence to talk. 

“Hm, that’s right. You belong to me,” Alex’s kisses got lower and lower until they reached Jane’s navel. She reached her hand up and pinched the other’s nipple, smiling at her surprised reaction. She twisted her fingers until she heard a gasp and then she let go. 

“Gonna be my pain slut tonight? You gonna let me do whatever I want to you?” 

“Yes, anything you want. I’m yours,” Jane’s voice shook and she arched her back into the pain. 

“Good girl,” Alex praises before returning to torturing the other’s nipples. Jane would never admit it, but she was a complete masochist. Alex used this to her advantage and took pleasure in watching her girlfriend whine and whimper under her touch. 

However, Alex already had a plan in place. She pushed herself up and went to grab the things she needed. Jane whined at the sudden cold and squirmed against the ropes. 

"Be patient, baby. We're just getting started," Alex walked back slowly, making sure to let the other hear her footsteps. Sensory deprivation was fun for them, but they learned from previous experienced that Jane didn't do well with surprises. 

Alex pushed on Jane's knees and the latter immediately spread her legs. Alex laughed lightly, "Are you eager, Janie? Or do you just wanna be a good slut for me?" 

"Wanna be good," the younger replied. 

"Hm, we’ll see about that.” Alex pushed a small vibrator against Jane’s clit and pressed a button. Jane jumped slightly at the sudden pleasure but Alex held down her hips with her forearm. “Color?”

“A-ah, green. Very green,” Jane tilted her head back and bit down on the inside of her lip to stop from making noise. 

“Nuh uh, no biting. I wanna hear you,” Alex slapped the inside of Jane’s leg to make herself clear. 

The vibrator buzzed harshly against Jane’s clit, making it impossible to hold back. The young girl’s face flushed with embarrassment when she realized how quickly she was going to orgasm. 

“Am I allowed to cum, Alex? Please, I need it,” She was slipping further into her subspace but she still hoped the domme wouldn’t force her to beg for it. She’d never last. 

“You can cum whenever you want, but I’m not stopping,” Alex smiled sadistically at the pained expression on Jane’s face and turned the vibrator up another level. The low buzzing of the toy mixed with the quiet whimper’s from Jane’s mouth sounded pornographic and filthy. Alex loved it. 

Soon Jane’s leg started to shake and her abdomen clenched tightly, the tell-tale sign she was about to cum. Alex rubbed comforting circles into Jane’s hip, the soft domme side of her slipping out. Her voice was calm as she spoke, “Cum for me, Jane. You can do it.” 

Jane’s mouth parted and she let out a small squeak before her whole body spasmed with her first orgasm. The feeling lasted for only about ten seconds before Jane became aware of the vibrator still held up against her now sensitive clit. She pulled her arms against the ropes and wiggled her hips to break free, but Alex held her down tightly. 

“Don’t you wanna be good for me? Good girls take what they’re given and don’t try to get away,” Alex scolded. 

“Too much. Hurts,” Jane whined and continued to wiggle. 

“I thought sluts like you liked to cum? Here I am being nice to you and letting you cum as many times as you want, and you’re being so ungrateful. I should just leave you here for hours, forced to cum until you pass out.” Alex moved the vibrator up and down slowly to make it easier on the sub. 

“N-no, please. I’ll be good,” Jane stopped squirming and took deep breaths. Her head felt light and foggy, the only thought in her mind was ‘Alex, Alex, Alex’.

Jane was so far gone she didn’t even notice her second orgasm creeping up on her. She was suddenly ripped from her thoughts by her own body spasming. She didn’t even register that the moans and whines she was hearing were her own. When she came back down, she noticed that the buzzing in her clit had stopped and someone was talking to her. Alex was talking to her. Alex.

“Baby, can you hear me? Can you give me a color?” 

Color, color, color. Oh, right. Color. “Yellow.” 

Alex crawled up the bed and slowly removed the blindfold. Her domme voice was gone and replaced with her normal gentle tone, “Open your eyes slowly. You’re okay, Jane.”

“Alex?” Jane looked up to meet the concerned gaze of the dom. 

“I’m right here, baby. I’m gonna untie you, okay? We’re done for tonight.” Alex went to work on undoing the ropes around Jane’s wrists, moving quickly but gently. 

“No, wan’ be good,” Jane protested. 

“You were good, Janie. So good for me,” Alex freed both of the girl’s arms before sitting up against the head board and pulling Jane’s torso into her lap. 

“I love you,” Jane’s dazed out face would’ve scared Alex if she hadn’t seen it before. 

“I love you too, baby. I love you so much.” Alex held her closer before speaking, “Just a few more minutes of cuddles and then I’m gonna order us some dinner and get you in the bath, okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
